The way we are, the way we were
by Nathy1000000
Summary: What happens when you lose everyone and the only person that understands you,your only family is fighting you?Chris life before, while and after Wyatt turned.It´s a prequel to Brother´s Bond but you don´t need that storyto understand this.
1. The happy? years

A/N: This is my take on how Wyatt turned and how Chris started fighting his brother. It´s a prequel to BBond, with the same characters and it helps understanding that story but the two stories can be understood without reading the other. This story takes place in the unchanged future, that´s why Leo is a white lighter and not an elder. Also, here is not exactly Gideon what turned Wyatt. (I´ll explain more of these things later in the story.) I know there are a lot of stories on how Wyatt turned but these were intended to be flashbacks on the Brother´s Bondstory and they got so long that I had to make a story for them, lol. I hope you´ll read it and you´ll like it, please be nice. I'm just a hopeless Chris-Wyatt obsessed person.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The way we are, the way we were.

_Los hermanos sean unidos._

_Porque esa es la ley primera;_

_Tengan unión verdadera _

_En cualquier tiempo que sea_

_Porque si entre ellos pelean _

_Los devoran los de ajuera. _

"_El regreso del gaucho Martín Fierro"_. José Hernández.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Brothers should be united

_Cause that's the first law_

_They must have a true union_

_At all times that may come_

_Because if they enter fighting_

_They'll be devoured by outsiders.)_

"Return of the gaucho Marín Fierro". José Hernández.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter one: The happy? years.

"Say that I'm the best brother in the world, Chris"

Ten year old Chris tried to breath. He was being held against the wall telekinetically, he was uselessly trying to struggle, his hand holding his throat as his older brother used his new favorite power. He couldn't fight any more.

"You are the..." he mumbled.

But he didn't have to go on as his brother was suddenly blown up. He felt immediately to the floor, breathing again, relieved.

Wyatt suddenly reformed looking annoyed, but softening his expression immediately when he saw who the person staring angrily at him was.

"Say that I'm the best mom in the world, Wyatt."

"You are the best mom, of course" he gave his mom his most charming smile, but couldn't keep talking as his little brother slammed him against the wall telekinetically.

"Crap!" Piper shouted as she immediately blew both brothers up. They quickly reformed looking at her with fear. She turned to Chris "You, don't make your brother fly again" Chris shrugged, still lying near the wall. Piper gave him a warning look and turned to Wyatt, at the opposite side of the room "And you, I've told you a thousand times not to use that choking power when you are not fighting demons. It's too dangerous. You can kill someone without realizing. "

"I was trying to help this jerk and he got mad" Wyatt yelled standing up giving Chris a furious look. He was twelve years old and he didn't like his mom lecturing him about his powers.

"He turned Daniel blue, mommy. My friend has his face all blue, and he could have died and Wyatt says he was helping me"

Wyatt looked at Chris angry. He was twelve years old. He didn't called Piper "mommy" but he knew Piper melted when Chris did it. It had been a cheap shot from Chris using that.

Piper looked at Wyatt mad.

"Have you used a spell on Daniel, Wyatt? What have I told you about personal gain?"

Wyatt didn't blink.

"It wasn't personal, it was for Chris "

"You almost killed Daniel" Chris yelled from his side,

"Killed? What was the spell about?" Piper was worried. Wyatt did great spells and was really powerful but was still too young to control it well. But his son was too fond of using his powers. And he was really protective toward his little brother. And Piper was really aware of the jealousy Wyatt held toward the whitelighter that was Chris best friend.

"It was just to learn if Daniel was a true friend. I've always thought he was just a liar and was spying on Chris. The whitelightrers hate me, mom. I just had to find out. The spell was to make Daniel die if he wasn't a true friend to this jerk" he said approaching Chris and playing roughly with his hair. Chris punched him in his arm hard but not too hard so that Piper wouldn't get mad and he pulled apart of his brother still looking annoyed.

Piper sighed.

"Wyatt, I know you don't like how the other whitelighters treat you when you go up there, but you don't have to think they hate you or are after you"

"The Elders make me go and train to keep an eye on me. They hate me and my powers" The boy seemed angry.

"No they don't." Piper tried to sound confident even if she knew that for some whitelighters that was true. They were really angry the elders had allowed Piper and Leo to get married. Not to mention allow their two sons to be born. Wyatt was like the incarnation of everything they thought shouldn't happen. But Daniel's parents weren't like that. They were both whitelighters and they had been really supportive. And they had no problems with Chris and Daniel being friends. But Daniel was scared of Wyatt. He was really powerful and Daniel knew Wyatt was jealous of him. Wyatt knew Daniel thought he was too powerful for his own sake and he didn't like Daniel for that. He was afraid he would make Chris hate him too or something. It was a circle that led to each one liking the other less and less. Piper tried to think of something else because she knew her elder son was developing a reading mind power. While her younger son read feelings. Kids shouldn't have those kinds of powers, she though sadly. It made raising them too complicated.

Piper looked at Wyatt angry.

"I know your intentions were good, but killing him? Wyatt I'm not going to allow you to put spells on people, especially if you risk killing them"

Wyatt looked down. "Sorry mom." he approached Chris looking guilty. "And I'm sorry your friend is blue, little bro, but at least now you know he's honest"

"Now he'll hate me" Chris said trying to look mad at Wyatt but unable to avoid a smile.

Seeing that, Wyatt smiled back and wrapped his arm around his brother. He was almost unable to get mad at his little brother, except when the boy tried to preach to him like his mom. And he hated Chris being mad at him; he had been just trying to help.

"Well...it's only temporary. It will last one day or two. I personally think he looks better this way"

Chris tried not to but he laughed and his brother laughed with him.

"Don't help me again, Wyatt or I won't have any friends"

Piper smiled at her sons. They never fought for too long. When Chris got angry he could stay that way for a long time but Wyatt never let him. He complained a lot about Chris but he was always following him, taking him to places and helping him, may be too much. Piper was a little worried about Wyatt's lack of friends. She knew it had a lot to do with the time he spent training in "elder land". He didn't have much time to socialize as he went to normal school, magic school where everyone hated him knowing who he was and he had to train with the elders too much. Chris was almost his only friend and the younger boy was really proud of that. Chris adored his older brother. And Chris had good friends but he left any of them to spend time with Wyatt.

"Wyatt, your intentions don't change anything. And you're not fooling anyone, it was personal gain: you're grounded"

Wyatt looked disappointed, Piper decide she could leave her sons for a while now that they had calmed down. She turned to leave when she remembered something.

"But I don't get why Daniel turned blue"

Wyatt shuddered.

"I needed something that rhymed with true. But that's only temporary, don't worry"

"Oh, I worry. Turning your brother's friend blue...what will you do next?" but she couldn't help a smile. It had been sweet of Wyatt, even if twisted. Daniel's parents wouldn't let this go too easily.

"You won't leave the house for two weeks, Wyatt. You'll come straight home from school."

"But mom..." Wyatt tried to protest.

"No buts..."

"Mom! "Now Chris was protesting. Wyatt couldn't help thinking how quickly he didn't say mommy anymore. His little brother behaved like a total smart-ass sometimes. "Mom, Wyatt was going to take me to the lake. He's going with some witches from magic school"

"He's not going any more. I'm sorry, Wyatt. Maybe someone else can take you, Chris"

"Who? All my friends are my age. You said I can't go with them alone"

"Listen.." Piper was going to continue when a blue orbing stopped her. Her husband.

She hugged him. He couldn't have arrived at a better time.

"It's so good to see you home. I need you to..." Piper was really enthusiastic but Leo's look cut her off.

"I'm sorry Piper. I came to take Wyatt to train. Are you ready, Champ?" he said looking at his older son. Then he turned to Chris with a distracted smile "Hi, son. How are you?"

Piper expected Chris to say something about being pissed off at what Wyatt had done or about going to the lake but Chris didn't do any of that.

"Fine.", he just said coldly, staring at the floor

Leo looked a little disappointed and he was about to ask something back when Wyatt caught his attention.

"Today is not my training day", he said angrily.

"I know, son and I'm sorry. But you know that going any moment is also part of the training."

"Well, I'm grounded, so I can't go, right mom?" he said looking at Piper with pleading eyes.

"You have to come, Wyatt" Leo said firmly. "How can I explain you refused?"

Wyatt looked at his mother. Chris was still staring at the floor with an angry expression. Piper sighed.

"Leo, can I have a word with you alone? Wait for us here, kids" she said taking Leo's hand.

Leo looked at her confused but he orbed them out quickly.

Chris looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry, Wy" he said shyly," I never meant to get you in trouble"

"I know. And he'd have taken me up there anyway. Don't worry, we'll go to the lake another time" he said unable to take the pain he was reading from his little brother. "It's not like dad and I have much fun up there, you know?" he said knowing why his brother felt so sad.

"I know, but he could take me...at least once"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I begged him enough times. He thinks I'll get hurt. I don't need to hear that again"

"I can assure him you won't have problems"

"You don't have to baby-sit me all the time. If he thinks that he can go to hell" and Chris didn't say any more but Wyatt knew Chris was sure Leo actually thought that. He made a mental note of telling Leo something about that. But it would be almost impossible. All Leo would talk about would be the goddamn sword and the goddamn responsibility of his powers.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't go with you to the lake"

"Don't be, I'll go with Daniel"

"Oh...really?" Wyatt seemed annoyed..

"Just kidding" Chris laughed. "Mom won't let me go with him either…I was just messing with you "

"Oh yeah? Now I'll teach you not to mess with me"

They kept playing until their parents returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to take Chris to the lake. " Piper was saying angrily.

"Sure, next week I..."

"No, today. I've grounded Wyatt, not Chris, Chris wants to go and he needs someone to take him. You have to make time for your sons. For your family."

"Piper, it's not the end of the world, it's not like I'm not taking him to the doctor, it's just the freaking lake. You take him"

"I can't. Wyatt has to stay with someone. And I spend enough time with Chris. But you don't"

"I can't tell the elders that Wyatt can't go."

"Do it just for today. For Chris. And for Wyatt, he needs a rest from that, it's too much pressure on him- He worries me, Leo. He likes his powers too much, he doesn't like people, he put a spell on Chris' friend!"

"Really? Did the spell work, what was it about?" Leo had a proud smile in his face. "And what do you mean about him not liking people? He has tons of friends while Chris has only one or two! It's Chris that we should worry about."

"No, Wyatt has a lot of ass-suckers that want to be around him and witches that are too afraid of him not to be friendly but he doesn't have true friends and that worries me more. He's sure that everyone hates and fears him, especially the elders. The only person he trusts or he opens up to is Chris"

"And me" Leo completed thoughtfully.

Piper looked at him with doubt but she didn't deny it. Leo could think whatever he wanted but apparently he was sure that training with Wyatt made him close to the kid. Wyatt loved him for sure, but trust him? Open up to him? Certainly not. And he didn't trust her either, she knew Chris was the only one Wyatt trusted and that worried her. Chris was closer to her than Wyatt. But even if Chris seemed to know he could count on her and he got along with her, he didn't open up to her that much either.

"Listen, Leo. Wyatt needs a break and Chris needs to spend more time with you. I need to spend more time with you. The elders should understand that you have a family."

"You know how they feel about that. Have you seen how Chris was to me? He didn't say anything about the lake, or the spell Wyatt put on his friend or anything, I really don't think he wants to go to the lake with me. I know Wyatt doesn't want to train either but I can't just tell the elders my son didn't feel like training"

Piper didn't answer. She just looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Look. I'll take Wyatt up there and then I'll come and take Chris to the lake, how does that sound? I'm worried about him, Piper, he's too shy...he only likes spending time with Wyatt and I don't know what the hell he is thinking most of the time.

"Then ask him" she said softly.

Leo nodded and then grabbed her hand and orbed them back to the room where the kids were.

They were playing fighting on the floor and they stopped immediately when they arrived.

"We are just playing, mommy, don't get angry" Chris said running to Pipers arms, Wyatt looking at him suspiciously when he heard the word mommy. Chris caught that look and he made a mocking gesture to his brother when neither of his parents were looking.

"I'll take you up and then I'll come and take Chris to the lake" Leo said to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked resigned; he knew it would end that way. It always did. Leo turned to Chris.

"Are you happy, champ?" he said looking at Chris eagerly.

"Sure" Chris didn't look enthusiastic at all.

Leo didn't answer and he put his hands around Wyatt's shoulders to take him up.

_Have fun Wyatt_. Chris told his brother telekinetically.

_Go to hell, Chris. _Chris smiled at Wyatt's answer and he was surprised when Piper hugged him, making him look at her with a sad expression.

"Aren't you happy? You'll go to the lake. "

"No, I won't."

"But he said.."

" He'll come back too late and we won't be able to go, he always does the same thing."

Piper hugged him tight.

"I know sweetie...but believe me, he'll try to come"

"It's ok. It doesn't matter, I'll go to the lake another time." Chris answered, hugging her back.

Piper felt really sad. But Leo did try. The elders just keep calling him and he was the fool that answered them. That even bothered her sometimes and she didn't know how that would end. God, some days she hated the elders more than Wyatt.


	2. After mom died

Chapter two: After mom died

"I won't let you see her again" sixteen year old Wyatt was looking seriously at Chris.

"You don't have to let me do anything, you're not my father" Chris answered angrily. He was fourteen, for God's sake. He didn't need his brother taking care of him.

"Yes? Well, let's call him and tell him you were in the underworld talking to a demon and let's see what he thinks about it"

"I wasn't talking to her. I was..." Chris protested energetically but he shut up when he realized that what he was about to say was even worse.

"Yes, I know. You were kissing her. Is it that what mom and dad taught you to do with demons? "

Chris got angry at his brother's taunting words.

"I can do whatever I want. I don't have to ask you or dad for your permission. Call him if you want. I don't care. He won't come anyway" Chris stared at his brother with fake calmness.

"You may be the empathic one but I can sense your feelings through our bond. And you don't want him to come"

"Of course not. But he won't, I know him, call him"

"Well, maybe he won't but what about mom? She's in the kitchen. I'll call her. What do you think she'll say about having a demon as daughter-in-law?"

Chris looked scared for the first time.

"You wouldn't dare:"

"Wanna bet?"

The two brothers stared at each other. Wyatt opened his mouth forming the word mom. Chris seemed ready to jump at him if he finished, he was scared to hear the word actually come from his brother's mouth. But Wyatt didn't finish.

"You knew I wasn't going to call her." he stared at Chris. His brother just smiled, he had to admit he wasn't that sure. Wyatt always took his side but this time he seemed to feel that he had to be like the "adult in the room", or some crap like that.

"Don't worry, Wy. I'll be careful, just don't tell mom and dad and stay out of it!" Chris said softly trying to show he was thankful but that it was his life anyway.

"Chris" Wyatt put his arm on Chris' shoulder. Chris frowned, _adult attitude again_, he thought angrily. "I know you think this is your first love but it's probably a trap. You were in the underworld, unprotected and ...busy and anything could have happened to you if I hadn't arrived"

"I would have kissed her more if you hadn't arrived, moron. And don't tell me you never dated a demon"

"You are only fourteen, Chris, you have to be more careful. And I did date demons but it was always a mistake and..."

"And what, you can't deny she's hot"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and laughed a little. To be honest, the demon girl WAS incredibly hot. He was going to tell his brother something denying that (which he knew it was stupid his brother could read his thoughts, at least most of the time) when a sudden noise in the kitchen distracted both of them.

"A demon" their mom's voice said at first. Then she added more calmed "Don't worry kids, it's just a Hammorand demon. They aren't suppose to be evil, maybe..".

But they didn't hear anything else. Without even consulting each other they orbed out at the same time appearing in the kitchen and paralyzed at the scene they found there.

Piper was staring at the demon, her life gone from her eyes and body. The demon was clearly taking her powers away. Chris went crazy, trying to find a way to stop him. But Wyatt had learned more about those kinds of demons with his dad and he immediately understood that there was no hope. Chris was frantically trying to throw powers at the demon but everything seemed useless. When his eyes met Wyatt's he felt his heart stop. Wyatt had never been so quiet or reacted less in his life. The only time Chris had seen him that upset had been when their aunt Phoebe, Wyatt's favorite aunt had died. And even then he was angry as hell. But now his eyes were shiny but that was his only sign of emotion.

"Attack him, Wyatt. What's wrong with you?" Chris shouted, his brother's reaction worrying him.

Chris felt some hope when Wyatt gave him a tender look and joined him but his heart stopped when he heard Wyatt say in a sweet and low voice even while he kept attacking the demon.

"It's useless, Chris. When it starts it can't be stopped"

Chris looked at him angrily, refusing to believe that. They needed help.

"Dad!" Chris shouted desperately. _Please god, he has to come. _

Wyatt felt relieved when his dad came but his dad's look showed he thought the same as him. Leo and Wyatt knew it was silly cause these demons could absorb powers and nothing in the world could really kill them. Nothing known, at least. Chris felt his heart stop when he heard his dad say in the same tone Wyatt had used.

"It's useless"

Still Leo joined his sons and they kept hitting the demon and trying to pull him apart from Piper. But nothing stopped him. It didn't take long but it seemed like ages for the three men. The demon disappeared leaving them heartbroken and Piper fell dead on the floor.

"Nooo!" Chris cried. He ran to his mom, thinking his dad would heal her, it couldn't be true, a Charmed one couldn't die like that. Something weird had happened to his Aunt Phoebe but not to his mom. His mom had Wyatt and him and Leo. His mom couldn't die, not like this. It had to be a mistake.

"The demon took her by surprise. They are supposed to be good, if it wasn't for that he never would have surprised her" Wyatt couldn't speak due to his rage. Still he was standing, watching his mom's body on the floor and his little brother kneeling next to her. It all seemed like a movie scene and not real. First his Aunt Phoebe and now his mom...something was very wrong here. His mom, the demon that was supposed to be good...how the hell could that happen?

"I'll find out what the hell happened. Whoever did this is going to pay" Leo looked at his sons and orbed away, unable to look at his wife and only love's dead body.

Wyatt looked amazed at the place where his dad had been. He agreed with him. There were very few Hammorand demons in the world. They were good, they never attacked anyone and they kept far from witches and humans, in caves and uninhabited places. They didn't need much to feed but magic could make them strong. It was stupid, he still couldn't understand how that demon had attacked his mom. But he couldn't believe Leo had just left. It was clear he just couldn't face the situation but still...they were there, Piper's body was there and...

The city suddenly shook. A big storm and lighting started to hit the city.

And Chris was there, Wyatt realized. His brother had the power to control elements and now he wasn't able to control them. Powers were tied to emotions Wyatt remembered having heard his dad saying that a lot of times.. '_Then why aren't my powers out of control? Why do I feel so little inside me?'_ he asked himself. He felt like his dad, he just couldn't face what had just happened. But Chris needed him. Cause neither of them could count on Leo, that was clear. Wyatt wasn't even sure what the hell his father was thinking he could find out. Who would he ask?

The city shook again and Wyatt decided that feeling angry with his dad wouldn't solve anything. He wasn't a bad man and he had done the only thing he knew: leave, try to gather information instead of leading with emotions. Slowly, he approached Chris. They were alone, as always. He hugged his little brother, trying to make him realize that he was out of control. But Chris didn't seem to notice his arms or anything. He was in shock. Wyatt had heard that a slap was needed in those situations but he didn't want to do that. He decided to try to get Chris' attention.

"Chris! Chris!" he shouted. "Control your powers you are destroying the city"

Chris seemed to react a little but he was still too shocked. Wyatt held him until he seemed calmer and Chris made an effort to stop. When he finally did, Chris was covered with tears. He looked up, but there wasn't a single one in Wyatt's face. Nothing. Chris used his empathic powers and his bond with his brother but all he could read was rage. A huge rage. He looked at his brother's still eyes while he tried to avoid tears.

"How can you be so calm about this, Wy?... Mom died, dad is never here and he just left. We are all alone now"

Wyatt lowered until his face almost met Chris'. And he cleared his little brother's eyes.

"I'm not calm. Whoever did this is going to pay. And we are not alone. We have eachotherI'll always protect you Chris, I promise."

Chris just hugged his brother unable to stop crying. Wyatt hugged him tightly. Through his entire life his only support and love had come from his brother and mother. Now his mom was gone. He wouldn't let anyone take the rest of his family away.

Chris didn't want to let his brother go. Now that his mother was gone he knew that he had no one else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later Wyatt was woken up by a sudden noise. His window was breaking. The ceiling and floor were shaking. _Oh...not again, poor Chris_.

He orbed into his brother's room. As he had thought Chris was having another nightmare. Wyatt had those too and he was sure that Leo might have them too...if he ever slept. But Chris was still unable to control his emotions when he dreamt. And the worse thing was when he dreamt about his mom and he woke up to find out she was really gone. Wyatt couldn't read Chris' dreams by their bond but he had figured out they were about their mom and sometimes their dad or things like that. Not that Chris would say anything. With time Chris had built up an emotional shield around him. He never opened up to anyone aside from Wyatt or perhaps Daniel, his best friend. His dreams, he only spoke of to Wyatt and sometimes Leo...unusual thing cause Leo had to be around and listening to achieve that.

"Dad...dad" Chris shouted and the night table shook. Wyatt could hear the sudden rain on the garden as Chris was probably causing a small storm.

_And he keeps calling for him...only when he sleeps_. Wyatt thought sadly.

He sat in Chris' bed as he'd done thousands of times before. He held Chris and he rocked him before speaking.

"Chris…Chris...is ok. Shh little brother is just a dream"

"Dad!" Chris opened his eyes. He seemed dizzy for a while then he looked at Wyatt "Wy.". He took a deep breath and then he seemed completely awaken. '_Of course it's not him. What was I thinking?' _he thought sadly to himself. Then he looked at Wyatt. "I'm sorry, Wy, I'm not letting you get any sleep lately."

"Don't worry." Wyatt said and he sat in the bed, making himself as comfortable as he could.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked surprise.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again. What do you think of that?"

"Ok. " Chris smiled back. A sudden orb surprised them both. Wyatt felt more surprised when Chris immediately put his head in his chest and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

_What the hell are you doing?_ he asked his brother telepathically.

_Don't tell him I'm awake, Wy, please. I just can't deal with him. _

_Ok. _Wyatt sighed feeling a little sorry for his dad. Leo tried but he had never been good at dealing with Chris and he had been a mess since Piper's death.

His father ended his reforming and looked at him and Chris.

"What was that storm about? Why was Chris calling me? Is he ill? Or hurt? "

"If he was ill he could have died of his illness before you arrived" Wyatt answered angrily.

"I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry he's asleep, at least I could have said hi to him" Leo looked hurt. And his angered look softened while he looked at his younger child sleep in Wyatt's arms. Wyatt felt a little sorry for him.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare"

"All this mess just for a dream?"

"You know how hard his nightmares are. Perhaps if he didn't work so hard he wouldn't feel like this at night. He's only fifteen, it's not fair"

"I don't know why he doesn't let you close or sell P3. I would shut it down; I can't even look at it"

" Neither can I" Wyatt answered softly more to himself than to his dad. He added then in a vague tone. "Maybe if you got a job..."

"I'm a white lighter. And I'll find out who the hell killed my wife. That's my job" Leo answered firmly.

"Ok dad. Just go. He's sleeping now and he doesn't need you to wake him up again" Wyatt was tired.

"Ok." Leo seemed ready to orb when he changed his mind. "Wyatt"

"What?"

"Take good care of him. Will you?"

"Of course"

Leo looked at his two sons and he orbed out.

"So...what do you think?" Wyatt asked his brother.

Chris didn't answer, he was apparently really asleep.

"Don't play with me, dumb ass. I can sense you are not sleeping. I'm your brother and I have powers remember?"

"I know...I know. And you are twice blessed too. The modest twice blessed child"

"Always and I'll slam you against the roof if you keep talking that way" Wyatt said in a fake threatening tone. Then he smiled "Have you been listening to us? What do you think?"

"He's a jerk. He'll never find out anything. And we'll be broke and he'll never be around enough to know."

"And about the club?"

"I won't sell the club. It's the only income we have. And mom wouldn't have wanted us to sell it."

"Maybe you should hire help"

"No. If you..."

"I can't, Chris I'm sorry but I can't."

Wyatt admired Chris for being able to do it, but it was impossible to for him to hang out at the place their mom had built. He didn't know why, but it was impossible for him. When their mom had died they had joined his dad in his impossible quest. They had also killed all kinds of demons they could find in a sort of revenge. But they couldn't even get close to the demon that had killed their mom. It had disappeared. And all the information they could gather about them was that they were good, no need to kill them and no way either. The Elders were really shocked to find out that a Hammorand demon had killed Piper. And not even the demons they had tortured for information had any clue. Hammorand demons were harmless that's all everyone knew. With time, Chris and Wyatt had tried to keep searching but still go on with their lives. Wyatt was assisting a teacher at magic school, but Chris had the tougher job taking care of the club. Wyatt found it impossible to go to the club except on a few occasions and Leo spent his time trying to find out anything about the demons. But even knowing that things were like that Chris had stubbornly refused to sell the club. Chris spent all his time there and Wyatt admitted that it was a real help for their support. That made him think of something.

"Speaking of jobs...the principal at the magic school was really happy I'd apologized to that jerk of a teacher, care to explain what that means? I didn't apologize to anyone."

"You were going to lose the job, Wyatt"

"So, be it. All the teachers there are ego-suckers that hate me for being more powerful"

"Said the oh-so-modest-witch"

Wyatt gave him a deadly look.

"Don't get angry at me, Wy. I know you don't like them, but you like the kids and we need you to keep the job. Please...just for me, could you pretend you were the one that apologized? And try not to throw things at your boss again."

Wyatt hated when Chris used his pleading tone. Chris was too smart and manipulative for his own good but even if Wyatt knew it he couldn't help falling for it every time.

"Ok. But just for you" he answered. And the genuine smile in Chris' eyes told him he had done the right thing. His little brother hadn't smiled in a long time. Still, he would show his boss not to mess with him. Nothing major, just some spell that no one else could detect, have some fun and not feel so bad about having to listen to the annoying guy. He had to be careful cause Chris could sense his magic but he wouldn't do anything major so no one, not even the teacher would realize.

Chris wasn't reading this cause he was blocking Wyatt too. He needed to go to the underworld to meet with his girlfriend. Wyatt didn't know but they hadn't broken up. With this thought and his brothers comforting presence next to him Chris fell asleep.

Watching Chris sleeping Wyatt looked at the roof for a while. His dad should give up his impossible quest. Chris was a teen, he shouldn't have so much to worry about, but he always took the world's weight on his shoulders. His Aunt Paige had helped them after Piper's death. She could never forgive herself for not being there when Piper died, but she had been fighting a demon when everything had happened. It had been too sudden. When Paige arrived, Piper was dead and Leo was gone. Paige was better than Leo at helping with the funeral arrangements and everything. She had left her job at magic school after helping Wyatt get hired there and she had moved to another city unable to stay in the manor where she had lived with her sisters. But she had kept orbing in to check on them, she had actually been around more than Leo. She had even tried to keep fighting demons with their help but without the power of three to protect her it was hard. She had died trying to vanquish the demon that had killed her fiancée, another good witch she had met at magic school and that had moved with her. Wyatt always wondered if she hadn't searched that death out herself. Without her sisters and the love of her life, she had really no reasons to go on.

They had mourned Paige a lot and when she had died Chris and him had been alone again. Leo was a ghost more than ever, going everywhere to ask about those demons. Paying a few sporadic orbs home as he had done that night.

Wyatt couldn't help thinking of Paige and if she would have been alive if she hadn't discovered magic. Wyatt had never wanted a normal life and he didn't want it now, he was proud of being twice-blessed and he was proud of his magic. But he thought the elders owed them to at least investigate more carefully into what the hell happened to the Charmed ones.

He decided to sleep there; Chris probably wouldn't have another nightmare if he knew he wasn't alone. Besides, he had to be careful cause he knew his little brother hadn't broken up with the hot demon and he would probably orb to the underworld to see her if Wyatt left. Wyatt knew about that but he wasn't trying to stop Chris as persistently as before. He was just being cautious in case it was a trap. The kid deserved all the fun he could get. Life would only get more complicated when they grew up.


End file.
